ALTAS TEMPERATURAS
by La Comadreja
Summary: Tematica fuerte con VIOLACION, INCESTO Y LEMMON. Weasley Bros. contra Ginny... si tu moral se ve ofendida con el tema, no lo leas... Aunque yo lo recomiendo :p
1. Chapter 1

**ALTAS TEMPERATURAS**

Ginny conocía el temperamento de su familia, había vivido durante toda su vida con seis hermanos. Sabía lo que algunos de ellos acostumbraban hacer cuando la temperatura subía en sus cuerpos y definitivamente en sus mentes. ¿Cómo podían llegar a eso¿Es tanta la necesidad de los hombres?

Ella alguna vez descubrió a Fred y George en su recámara, ella al pasar había escuchando sonidos extraños y se asomó un poco para ver si sucedía algo¡y vaya que sucedía!. Ambos tenían los pantalones abajo George estaba atragantándose con su propio hermano, mientras Fred jadeaba a lo bestia y lo jalaba del cabello.

Ginny se había sorprendido mucho, ella era apenas una niña y sus hermanos estaban en plena pubertad, no volvió a sorprenderse al escuchar esos sonidos, eran siempre los mismos, del mismo tipo, a veces en voz de uno, a veces en voz del otro. En esa casa todo se oye. Que bueno que sus padres duermen en el piso de abajo, porque si tuvieran su recámara en las escaleras como todos ellos . . .

Con Bill y Charlie no le tocó convivir tanto, ellos ya estaban más grandes y pronto Charlie se fue y Bill también, ella nunca los vio hacer las cosas que hacían Fred y George, aunque . . . bueno a Bill siempre le ha gustado que ella se siente en sus piernas y en ocasiones solía restregarse un poco, pero eso es normal, no?

Percy era muy reservado, serio, tieso, poco cariñoso, si alguna vez fue victima de sus hormonas definitivamente lo desquitaba con Penélope Clearwater, su novia desde los 15, así que ella no se enteró de nada. Mejor!

Ron por su parte, siempre ha parecido bastante tranquilo, se deja llevar un poco por todo. Ginny no sabía verdaderamente cuánto habrían podido influir Fred y George en él. Aunque a decir verdad, en alguna ocasión, Fred había enfermado fuertemente, tanto que incluso estuvo algunos días en San Mungo. Por aquellos días ella tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar de nuevo una imagen que no tendría que haber visto. Seguramente a George le había hecho falta -_mucha falta_- Fred y se desquito con el pequeño Ron, tendría unos 11 años. George lo tenía acostado en su cama con el pantalón desabrochado mientras él chupaba sin cesar. El pequeño Ron temblaba y en ocasiones levantaba su cabeza desconcertado, no sabía bien porque George hacía eso, pero ojala no se detuviera. Esa fue la única vez que ella vio a Ron participar de alguna manera.

Sabía cuales solían ser incluso sus horarios, y sabía también que eran unos chicos vigorosos pues a veces podían tener varios encuentros en un mismo día. Generalmente era por la mañana muy temprano, al amanecer. A veces también al atardecer y en pocas ocasiones los había escuchado de noche. Definitivamente eran mañaneros.

Aquella tarde, Ginny había bajado a recoger alguna de su ropa que había quedado en el cuarto de lavar, cuando ella llegó la puerta estaba entreabierta y escuchó, no había dudas, estaban en uno de sus encuentros; ahora después de varios años, sintió curiosidad de volver a observar y se asomó, Fred y George se besaban, desde donde ella estaba se alcanzaban a ver sus lenguas entrelazarse, era lujuria pura, atacaban sus bocas besándose, mientras Fred masajeaba y sacaba del pantalón el paquete de su hermano, George lo imitó, se acariciaron hasta tener una buena erección y entonces Fred tomó en sus manos la erección de George y se la llevó a la boca.

Ginny trataba de no hacer ruido. Sus hermanos habían cambiado, sus cuerpos habían crecido, y sus técnicas también. Los chupetes que daba Fred se escuchaban fuertemente y los gemidos de George también. Ella se inclinó un poco para observar más de cerca sin hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba tan absorta observando que la impresión que recibiría poco después la dejó sin pensamiento por instantes.

-_Oh_!-

Una mano se había deslizado hacía su sexo desde debajo de sus nalgas y se movía. Ella no acertó más que a sostenerse del marco de la puerta. La otra mano del intruso la jaló hacía él por la cintura fuertemente aún de espaldas, y ahora buscó su sexo sobre el pantalón pero por enfrente. Era el olor de Ron . . . _¿Pero qué demo . . .?_

Ron frotaba el sexo de Ginny por encima del pantalón, mientras ambos aún observaban a sus otros hermanos. George estaba corriéndose en la boca de Fred, mientras a este le escurría un poco por las comisuras de la boca.

-_Ron_!- Dijo Ginny desesperada. Ron se adentró en el cuarto sin soltar ni un poco a Ginny.

-_¿Qué pasa?_- preguntó Fred recuperando el aliento

-_Me la encontré espiando en la puerta_- dijo Ron sonriendo

-_Otra vez Ginny? Esta no es la primera vez que nos espías, no creas que no lo sé_- dijo George

-_¡¡Vine por la ropa! Y tú, suéltame!_- dijo Ginny haciendo el esfuerzo de zafarse, pero Ron la sujetaba sin esfuerzos sin que ella pudiera liberarse, cuando él se cansó de verla luchar la soltó sonriendo divertido.

-_Bueno, entonces aceptamos tu integración a nuestro Círculo Calenturiento Weasley, pero no hoy, hemos acabado algo cansados, pero pronto . . ._- Dijo George

-_Yo no . . . oigan . . . yo no quiero nada! Hey!_- gritó Ginny mientras sus hermanos se iban haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Ginny estaba absolutamente desconcertada, sentía que no los conocía; no, esos no eran sus hermanos, ella siempre había pensado que Fred y George estaban medio locos . . . pero no llegar a ese grado, y Ron, siempre había parecido tan inocente, no lo hubiera creído.

Ella sabía que sus hermanos eran lujuriosos; bueno, hay momento para todo; masturbaciones de vez en cuando en el baño, por las mañanas sujetarse apretadamente la bata tratando de ocultar -_algo_-; y claro aquellas sesiones que ella conocía¿Pero tratar de integrarla a ella? Tal vez estaban bromeando y solo lo hacían para asustarla . . . eso es, querían asustarla para que no los viera más, ni le dijera a sus padres, claro . . . eso era . . .

Después de un par de días, la casa parecía seguir su curso normal, aquella mañana Fred y George bajaron antes que sus demás hermanos a desayunar, su madre apurada les mostró lo que había hecho de desayuno y les pidió que se hicieran cargo de la casa pues ella acompañaría a Tonks a unos diligencias y le ocuparía toda la mañana.

-_Llegaré para la hora de la comida igual que su padre, y no se preocupen traeré comida hecha!_- Dijo Molly Weasley antes de marcharse apresuradamente dándole un beso a sus hijos.

Fred y George inmediatamente voltearon a verse con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas, no tendrían una oportunidad mejor para integrar a Ginny al Círculo. Sería la primera vez que estuvieran con una chica. Al subir se toparon con un Ron medio adormilado.

-_Hey Ron, llegó la hora de Ginny¿dónde está?_- Lo atajó George

-_No sé, pero que bueno porque amanecí con un problemita _- dijo Ron señalando algo que se levantaba en su pantalón

-_¡Vamos!_- dijo Fred emocionado

Se acercaron a la recamara de Ginny y abrieron la puerta suavemente, buscaron con la mirada y encontraron la cama hecha y una cambio de ropa sobre ella. Se miraron, se estaba bañando, George tomó sus prendas y las olió, ya se saboreaba.

Fueron hacia la puerta del baño y acercaron su oído, aún sonaba el caer del agua, Fred hizo el gesto de entrar en ese momento pero George y Ron coincidieron en esperar, se agazaparon para no hacer ruido y sorprenderla al salir. El sonido de la regadera cesó. Debía estar secándose, se pegaron a la pared, la puerta se abrió y al dar ella el primer paso la sorprendieron, Fred la tomó por la cintura tratando de cargarla pero ella se encogió tratando de agacharse, luchó un poco para poder dominarla hasta que lograron llevarla a su recámara.

Al llegar allí los miró con desesperación¡por Dios¡Ellos eran tres! Tal vez sería mejor no oponer resistencia, pero . . . no, no quería estar con ellos . . . así ¡NO!

Ellos la miraban con la mirada llena de libido, George se acercó despacio a ella, quien lo observaba tratando de estar alerta sobre lo que él podría hacer, pero en un movimiento rápido le arrebató la toalla que la cubría, ella se tapó rápidamente con las manos y se volteó dándoles la espalda.

Indiscutiblemente el cuerpo de una mujer de espaldas no se parece en nada al de un hombre, las formas de Ginny eran sutiles pero bien delineadas. Ron mantenía su erección masajeándose por encima del pijama, los tres babeaban.

-_No tengas miedo, no es malo_- Dijo Fred en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella como si quisiera convencerla

La tomó del brazo y trató de voltearla pero ella se negó, entonces la volteó con fuerza. Ella seguía tratando de cubrirse; con el brazo izquierdo el pecho y la mano derecha el pubis. Obviamente no lograba gran cosa, estaba desnuda.

-_No te cubras_- se acercó Ron retirándole los brazos

Se acercaron también los gemelos, su hermana tenía pechos de mujer, pusieron sus manos sobre ellos y empezaron a tocar con curiosidad, Ron se fue a su parte trasera. Los gemelos, le besaban -_los gemelos_-, atrapaban sus pezones con la lengua y succionaban profundamente, ella además de sentirlo podía escuchar los chupetones que le estaban dando, y recordó que así sonaban los sorbetones que había escuchado apenas unos días antes. Se sentía mareada, tal vez era mejor desmayarse y perder el conocimiento.

Ron por su parte acariciaba sus caderas y sus piernas dejando algunos besos sobre la piel de sus muslos, caderas y nalgas. La agarró fuerte de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo mostrándole su virilidad. Ella sollozó.

Entre los tres la trataron de llevar a la cama, pero ella sin pensar, inconcientemente volvió a pelear, ellos tenían que recapacitar . . . No funcionó. Ron la tenía muy bien agarrada de espaldas y no le fue difícil, tomarla de los brazos obligándola a doblarse para luego levantarla, George le tomó las piernas y la acostaron inmediatamente, George siguió haciendo presión sobre ella, no podría levantarse con él encima, Ron tenía sus muñecas agarradas con una sola mano.

-_Vamos Ginny no pelees! Somos tus hermanos_- Fred parecía encontrar aquello muy natural

Ella sollozaba y por momentos hacía esfuerzos vanos para levantarse. Fred jaló sus brazos hacia atrás para que George pudiera seguir disfrutando de sus pechos, Ron también se acercó y los acarició y chupó, besó rápidamente su abdomen tomó su miembro y trató de abrirle las piernas pero ella las cerraba con todas sus fuerzas.

-_Nooo! . . . noooo . . . mmaaaaammmaaaaaá!_-

-_No está, ni te molestes, se fue con Tonks_- dijo George tranquilamente

Ron la jaló fuerte de las piernas abriéndolas bruscamente y volvió a acercarse, pero:

-_Nooo . . . noo . . . Ron, por favor, ay . . . ay . . . nooo!_-

-_¡Cállate!_- dijo Ron medio asustado

-_Espérate! Mira, ni siquiera esta mojada, le va a doler mucho, espérate tantito_- dijo Fred calmando a Ron

-_Ya no aguanto, lo necesito, en serio!_-

-_Házmelo a mi! No le hace . . . no la vamos a poder penetrar todos hoy. . ._- dijo George acomodándose con la cara entre las piernas de Ginny y ofreciéndole su trasero a Ron quien evidentemente no lo despreció.

George pujaba mientras Ron entraba conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos. Ginny se dio cuenta de que ellos, se conocían ampliamente, Ron sí tenía ya tiempo de participar en aquellos encuentros. George forzaba las piernas de ella a abrirse y comenzaba a besar su sexo, pero ella se retorcía luchando por cerrarlas.

-_No te muevas! Es para que no te duela Ginny, cálmate_- le decía George, pero ella sentía que le vaciaban encima un balde de agua con hielos

-_Por favor George, no!_-

George hubiera querido convencerla pero el mete y saca de Ron le dejo sin habla por algunos momentos. Fred por su parte pensó que sería bueno bajar la intensidad y tratar de hacer que ella se acostumbrara a todo aquello. Se acostó sobre ella con una pierna entre las de ella y la otra fuera, y empezó a besarle el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, a dejar correr las manos por su cuerpo acariciándola. Ginny lo creía peor, lo que hacía era prolongar más aquella agonía, pero lo que si había considerado era relajarse y evitar oponerse pues de cualquier manera no obtendría nada.

Por su parte Ron y George se habían movido, George se recargaba en la pared mientras Ron lo follaba despacio. Fred aún vestía su pijama, pero repentinamente se bajó los pantalones liberando su más que despierto paquete, Ginny supo que ya no tendría escapatoria, Fred bajó la mano hasta su sexo y ella descubrió sorprendida que él había tenido razón, ahora ya estaba un poco lubricada. El frotó su clítoris un poco para mejorar la lubricación y funcionó. Ginny no podía evitar retorcerse, la sensación le producía mucha ansiedad y desesperación, poco después iniciaba la labor de penetración.

-_Oh . . . Fred . . . no, no lo hagas!_-

-_Tranquila, Tranquila_-

-_Fred, aay! Me duele, noo!_-

-_Sshh, lo estoy haciendo despacio_-

-_Aahh, no . . . no . . ._- deliraba Ginny

-_Cálmate, tranquilita_-

-_Ya! Ya no más_-

-_Ok, hasta ahí_- espero un momento y luego movió su cadera suavemente -_sshh, suavecito¿así?_-

Ella no respondió ya le daba igual, aunque a decir verdad, no estaba siendo brusco. Fred no la había penetrado mucho, ella estaba muy asustada, él solo la había penetrado hasta donde ella le indicó. De pronto, un fuerte gemido y la pared se manchaba de semen, dos intensos disparos salieron de George, pero Ron apenas estaba agarrando ritmo.

-_Ya! Salte!_-

-_Aguántate tantito!_-

-_No, ya!_- dijo George mientras se separaba de Ron

Ron jadeaba mientras se sobaba, movió a Fred del hombro indicándole que se levantara para entrar él, pero no le hizo caso, así que se fue hacia la cabeza de ella y se acercó a su boca. Ella creyó que se moriría del asco¡acababa de sacarlo del ano de George! Cerró los labios apretándolos con fuerza, pero él la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a abrir la boca, y en cuanto hubo un espacio se lo metió dando un amplio gemido. Ron estaba ya muy excitado, necesitaba muy poco para venirse, Ginny trataba de separase moviendo la cabeza, le empujaba el pene con la lengua sacándolo de su boca, pero él tenía la cadera encima de su cabeza, esquivarlo . . . imposible.

Hizo un esfuerzo y mientras Fred aceleraba su ritmo dentro de ella gimiendo como poseso igual que Ron, accedió un poco ante la mamada de Ron, quien no tardó más de dos minutos (eternos) en correrse dentro de su boca.

A Fred tampoco le faltaba mucho así que solo se relajó y suplicó que todo aquello acabara. El gemelo tuvo una contracción muy intensa y ahogando un gemido se derramó para luego levantarse.

Ginny estaba sobre la cama, desnuda, con una posición sin forma en el cuerpo, las piernas tal como se las había dejado Fred, semen alrededor de los labios y algunas gotas sobre la cara. Se sentía muy débil, muy cansada, muy desconcertada, no lograba explicarse lo que había sucedido.

George estaba sentado en una silla observando, Ron y Fred se recuperaban de la agitación post-orgásmica, Fred en otra silla y Ron se sentaba en la cama a un lado de ella. Se habían subido de nuevo los pantalones. Ron la cubrió con la colcha de la cama. Ella se hizo bolita en la cama. Nadie hablaba.

-_Ginny, sé que esto pudo ser feo para ti pero . . . el sexo es algo normal y . . ._- trató de decir George pero la vista y mente de ella estaban muy lejos

Ron le acarició el cabello y limpió su cara con la colcha. Ella realmente no sabía que pensar, de verdad no eran concientes de nada, o era ella la que estaba mal? la que estaba equivocada? Recordó que a pesar de todo habían sido considerados con ella, principalmente Fred, pero la lujuria los perdía. ¿Qué tan normal podía ser eso¿Por qué ellos no veían las cosas como ella¿Por que son hombres?

Ginny se quedó dormida entre el cansancio y sus pensamientos. Cuando se despertó estaba perfectamente acostada en su cama, su cuarto arreglado, ella tenía su camisón puesto, también tenía pantaletas y un top y en su mesita de noche había un té. Estaba tratando de entender, cuando la puerta se abrió:

-_Pequeña ¿cómo te sientes?_- decía Molly Weasley a su hija -_¿Has probado algo del té?_- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-_Bien entonces hay que beber un poco. Me siento tan orgullosa de tus hermanos, se dieron cuenta de que estabas enferma y se hicieron responsables de ti todo el tiempo que estuve fuera. Te hicieron este té. Tienes unos hermanos que te adoran Ginny _. . .-


	2. Chapter 2

_. . . Tienes unos hermanos que te adoran Ginny . . ._

Aquellas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja, ¿Cómo hablar? Cómo decirle a sus padres que . . .

La "_enfermedad"_ de Ginny duró un par de días. Su enfermedad era de llanto, llorar y llorar, no podía olvidar. Recordaba como en pequeños flashazos, momentos, sensaciones, sonidos . . .¡espantoso! Ella justificó la enfermedad inventada por sus hermanos como un fuerte resfriado, que la tuvo con un dolor de cuerpo y fiebre real.

Lo último que quería era volver a verlos, toparse con ellos en la casa, o que volviera a surgir una ocasión como aquella . . .

-_Buenos días, cómo te sientes hoy, linda?_-

-_Mejor mamá, gracias_-

-_Excelente, entonces desayunarás con nosotros. Anda que ya casi está listo, te esperamos abajo_-

Ginny hubiera deseado retractarse y decir que se sentía mal de nuevo pero, algún día tendría que levantarse y salir de esa recámara, además sería mejor salir no fuera a ser que ellos _interesados en su salud_ fueran a hacerle alguna visita. Era mejor permanecer acompañada.

Al bajar al comedor, se encontró con la sorpresa de Bill, ahí estaba desayunando con los demás Weasley. Ella se sintió contenta al verlo. Observó a su alrededor, a sus padres y a _ellos_ . . . sabían disimular muy bien.

-_¡Bill! Que gusto verte, ¿qué haces por acá?_-

-_Llegué desde anoche, vine a unos asuntos breves de Gringotts. Me encontré con que estás resfriada_-

-_Ah . . . si_-

-_Pero ven acá!_- Bill jaló a Ginny en un abrazo, ella sintió como las grandes manos de su hermano mayor recorrieron toda su espalda y un sudor frío de pánico invadió su cuerpo

-_¡GINNY!_- Gritó Arthur Weasley asustado

Bill sostuvo su desvanecimiento en los brazos, todos corrieron hacia ellos. La llevó hacia uno de los sofás de la sala y la acostó.

-_¿Qué tienes? ¿Ya pasó?_-

-_Si, si . . . ya pasó_-

-_¡Niña pero que susto nos has dado!_-

-_Es que no ha comido bien Molly, no te alarmes, vamos hija, lo que necesitas es desayunar_-

Al levantarse para volver a la cocina Bill y Ron se acercaron para ayudarla a levantarse sosteniéndola mientras caminaba, ella aún sentía que sudaba helado, no quiso voltear a ver a Ron. Desayunaron mientras conversaban con Bill. Su madre estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí y lo convenció de quedarse un par de días más.

-_Anda Bill, es viernes, estoy segura de que te permitirán quedarte_-

-_Bueno, talvez no haya problema, me comunicaré más tarde_-

Algo de todo eso hacia sentir a Ginny una inquietud, se sentía amenazada, en peligro. El resto del día trató de mantenerse en la sala o en la cocina o donde pudiera estar acompañada de sus padres, pero se sentía observada, perseguida por la mirada de todos sus hermanos, ella no los había visto, no había encarado sus miradas, pero creía tenerlas encima todo el día.

Durante la comida estuvo sentada entre los gemelos sin voltear a verlos, evitaba rozarlos siquiera, ellos sin embargo parecían tratar de sonreír amigablemente con ella. Ella sintió náuseas repentinas durante todo el día. Por la tarde Bill propuso jugar un poco de quidditch a lo que todos aceptaron entusiasmados, Ginny se negó justificando que los equipos quedarían dispares. No tenía ganas de jugar, mucho menos con ellos, además poner la escoba entre sus piernas . . . le dolía un poco.

Observó el juego junto con sus padres y podría decirse que se divirtió, los gemelos le dieron una paliza a Bill y Ron que hacían esfuerzos vanos por alcanzarlos. Por ese momento prácticamente volvió a sentirse como antes.

Mas tarde cuando terminaron la cena, mientras ella lavaba los platos observó a Fred hablando casi en secreto con Bill, también notó a George y Ron pendientes de aquella conversación que los abstraía de todo, Ginny sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Quien más hablaba era Fred, hablaba y hablaba mientras Bill escuchaba pensativo para después comentar algo a lo que Fred ponía atención, sus expresiones eran serias, no demasiado serias, pero no eran chistes los que se contaban.

Aquella noche ella sacó su varita del baúl y la puso debajo de su almohada, no sin antes poner un hechizo que asegurara su puerta, se acostó y cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño alguien tocó a su puerta. Ella se levantó sobresaltada.

-_¿Quién?_-

-_Bill_-

-_¿Qué quieres?_-

-_¡Ábreme!_-

-_¿Qué quieres? Ya me acosté_-

-_Quiero entrar ¿Por qué no me abres?_-

-_Buenas noches Bill_-

-_Ginny . . ._-

Ella se quedó en silencio detrás de la puerta, lo escuchó irse poco después, su corazón latía desbocado. Bill visitando su habitación a esa hora, ¿qué querría? ¿De qué hablaría con Fred? ¿por qué no se va de una vez?

-_¡GINNY! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!_- Una voz que le parecía muy lejana y entre sueños la llamaba, cuando fue despertando se dio cuenta de que iba acompañada de fuertes golpes en su puerta.

-_¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien? Si me escuchas abre_- Era la voz de su padre, se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?_-

-_Si, si por qué?_-

-¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE HAS ASEGURADO TU PUERTA!- gritaba su madre furiosa

-_Eehh . . . pues_-

-_Cómo se te ocurre? Apenas ayer te estabas desmayando en el desayuno, aún no estás bien, estás débil, te prohíbo, me escuchas? Te prohíbo que vuelvas a asegurar tu puerta. Eso es muy peligroso_- la regañaba su madre

_Es más peligroso no asegurarla_- pensó. Pero ahora tenía la consigna de no asegurarla y todos sus hermanos lo habían escuchado, estaba en un verdadero problema. Los gemelos y Bill estaban detrás de sus padres, parecía que tenían ahí un buen rato, hablándole y tratando de entrar y ella no se había dado cuenta, seguramente el hechizo que puso en la puerta la había hecho sentir segura y eso la ayudó a dormir profundamente.

Una vez regañada, se dijo que tendría que estar muy alerta. Bajo a desayunar y trató de actuar de manera natural. Durante la mañana estuvo ayudando a Ron a pelar coles para la comida, su madre los había puesto mientras los gemelos y Bill hacían otras cosas. La mayor parte del tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, se hablaban solo para lo necesario.

Ginny se dio cuenta o mejor dicho recordó que sus hermanos no son muy concientes de que lo que hacen está mal, están acostumbrados a actuar así, como animales. Mientras el "_brama_" no les llega son inofensivos, son sus hermanos como siempre; es sólo cuando su temperatura sube cuando necesitan desahogarse y después, tan hermanos como siempre . . . definitivamente ella no lograba comprenderlo.

Al medio día volvieron su padre, los gemelos y Bill muy cansados comentando lo que habían hecho, Ginny tratando se parecer normal y animada participó de su platica y Bill la llamó a sentarse en sus piernas . . . como siempre. Ella se quedó congelada por un momento, no supo qué hacer, sus padres la observaban, sintió que por un momento incluso la casa giraba, fue un instante largo, todos la miraban. Fred la sujetó con fuerza del brazo, ella se sintió tambalear.

-_Te sientes mal otra vez?_- preguntó Bill

-_No, fue solo un mareo . . . es que creo que hice un movimiento brusco_-

-_Tienes que cuidarte eh hermanita, ya me estas preocupando_-

-_Si . . ._- susurró ella esbozando media sonrisa

-_Ven, siéntate conmigo_- la volvió a llamar Bill

Ella ya no tenía como evadirlo así que se acercó, la plática continuaba, mientras ella estaba tiesa sobre sus piernas. Estaba demasiado conciente del cuerpo de Bill, podía sentir casi todos sus músculos. Él tenía la mano izquierda en su cintura y la derecha en su pierna y platicaba, y mientras platicaba movía la mano sobre su pierna. Bill notó que ella estaba como si fuera de piedra y la jalaba de la cintura acercándola él. Nadie parecía notar nada ¿Es normal que las hermanas se sienten en las piernas de sus hermanos?

Bill se iría a la mañana siguiente aún quedaba aquella noche. Se acostó, pero no podía dormir, tenía la varita en su mano bajo la almohada, lista para cualquier cosa. De pronto la puerta se abrió despacio, era BiIl.

-_¡Bill!_-

-_¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes?_-

-_Yo? . . . eh . . . bien_- respondió nerviosa

-_¿Por qué no quisiste abrirme anoche?_-

-_Huumm . . . yo . . . es que . . . tengo el sueño tan ligero que . . ._-

-_Entiendo_- dijo Bill observándola por un momento para luego acariciar su cara –_Buenas Noches_-

-_Si . . ._- Ginny no acertó a decir más

Esa no fue una buena noche, pero se podría decir que durmió por ratos. Se levantó, arregló su cama y se fue a dar un baño. Estar en la regadera la relajaba, la hacia sentirse aislada de todo, el vapor, el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, el sonido la hacía sentir bien. Cerró las llaves y se estiló el cabello, abrió las puertas y se encontró con uno de sus hermanos: Ron. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la regadera y la observaba desde quien sabe cuanto, ella no supo que hacer, no tenía su varita consigo, estaba desnuda y . . .

Él no se movió, sólo la observaba, de pronto se escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola.

-_Ginny, ya estas lista? Ocupo que me ayudes_-

-_En cuanto me vista estoy contigo mamá_- se apresuró a decir

Ron la jaló del brazo cuando ella corría hacia la puerta para salir.

-_Aun estás desnuda_- le dijo Ron haciéndole ver que iba a salir así del baño, ella tomó una toalla, y se enrolló en ella.

-_Espérate a que mamá se vaya_- dijo buscando un lugar para que al abrir Ginny la puerta no se notara que él estaba ahí dentro. Ella esperó y luego salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Un escozor cubría la piel de Ginny durante el desayuno, ella presentía que algo estaba por suceder. Después del desayuno, Bill terminó de preparar sus cosas para irse y comenzó a despedirse. Sus padres fueron por el carro que les suelen prestar del Ministerio y su madre avisó:

-_Bien Ginny, volvemos más tarde, vamos a ir a dejar a Bill a la estación_-

-_¿Qué? Yo voy también . . ._-

-_No hija prefiero que te quedes aquí, además vamos a aprovechar para hacer algunas compras y llevar a Fred y George a ver unas cosas en el Callejón Diagon. Te quedarás con Ron_-

-_Mamá, es que yo quiero ir . . ._- Ginny prácticamente sollozaba

-_Ginny, por Merlin pareces una chiquilla!_-

-_Al rato volvemos_-

-_Bueno, Ginny, hasta pronto, estaré al pendiente de ti_- Le dijo Bill al oído mientras la estrechaba en un intenso y largo abrazo, las manos de Bill recorrían su espalda y sentía sus labios muy cerca de sus orejas. Su piel estaba erizada y el corazón le latía agitado.

Esperó en la puerta mientras se iban sus padres, cuando los perdió de vista se dio media vuelta y vio a Ron parado detrás de ella a un par de metros observándola . . .

**Continuará . . .**

_Ay! Creo que se esta poniendo color de hormiga, necesito sugerencias. Para el próximo capitulo, tengo varias opciones orientenme . . .! DEJEN REVIEWS!_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPTULO III

_ . . . hasta pronto, estaré al pendiente de ti . . ._

Cuando al voltearse lo vio su corazón pareció haber escapado se su pecho, él la miraba con deseo, otra vez . . . ella lo sabía, sabía que eso que tanto había temido sucedería de nuevo y ninguna de las cosas que ella había pensado para evitar o para prevenir estaba ya a su alcance. Su varita la aguardaba fiel debajo se su almohada, sus padres que habían servido de escudo protector no estaban, se habían ido dejándola sola . . . o mejor dicho con él.

Después de ver que él estaba ahí mirándola inmediatamente se volteó dispuesta a cruzar la puerta, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió su brazo fuerte tomarla de la cintura y cerrar la puerta con el otro. El temblor volvió a su cuerpo, era incontrolable, sentía que quería llorar o gritar pero su mente no coordinaba su cuerpo, actuaba inconscientemente, incluso se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se descubrió peleando con todas sus fuerzas.

En algún momento había imaginado que si sucedía de nuevo no pelearía, creía que no tendría la fuerza suficiente o que simplemente si desconectaba su mente todo pasaría más rápido. Pero la resistencia actuaba por si sola en su cuerpo con todas la fuerzas de que era capaz.

Él entre forcejeos logró atrapar sus muñecas y las tenía apretadas contra su pecho mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura sin soltarla. Recorrieron el camino desde la puerta principal hasta la sala de La Madriguera entre forcejeos y retorciéndose. Los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo de la lucha. De pronto el forcejeo los llevó a que Ron chocara su espalda contra la pared y el detuvo su lucha sin soltarla.

-_Sssshhh . . . sssshhh . . ._- la silenciaba despacio en el oído

-_. . . Ron . . . Ron!._- suplicaba

Ella hubiera querido tener muchas palabras en su boca pero solo salía su nombre. Estaban recargados aún en la pared pero ya no luchaban, él la sujetaba sin lastimarla, pero presionaba lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiera salir de sus brazos.

Ron acercó los labios a su cuello y los rozaba sobre su piel, la olía, frotaba la piel de su cara contra la de ella mientras muy suave en su oído repetía –_ssssshhh . . ._ – con intención de calmarla. Ella cedió por un momento. Él llevó la mano que tenía en su cintura hacia su vientre y la pegó a su cuerpo, como también en aquella ocasión lo había hecho. La diferencia era que ahora estaban vestidos y que. . . ella ahora no percibió erección.

Bueno en realidad no se detuvo mucho a fijarse, tal vez por la ropa no se sentía pero eso la hizo sentir relativamente aliviada. El empezó a moverse hacía los sofás llevándola aún sujeta frente a él. Y cuando llegaron a uno de los sofás individual se dejó caer jalándola con él. Estaba sentada muy pegada sobre las piernas de Ron, él la recargó en su pecho y le soltó las muñecas para empezar a tocar sus pechos apasionadamente, hubo un momento en el que ella hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero mientras él tuviera las manos en algún lugar de su cuerpo ella no se iría.

Ginny se sujetaba fuerte a los brazos del sillón y susurraba su nombre esperanzada a que él tomara en cuenta su suplica, pero su hermano parecía pensar que lo que ella suplicaba eran caricias. Ella empezó a sentir que algo bajo sus nalgas despertaba. Su mente deseó muy fuerte que aquello no sucediera, unos momentos más tarde él dio un quejido que parecía de un ligero dolor y aquella parte de su cuerpo se había relajado. Su poder mágico había actuado inconcientemente en su beneficio bajo el deseo desesperado que tuvo. Se sintió feliz de ser maga.

Pero las caricias de él no cesaron, seguían la misma intensidad, seguramente buscaba excitarse. Acariciaba todo su cuerpo y lo restregaba al suyo, él seguía jadeando y ella seguía con las uñas clavadas en el sofá. Con su mano izquierda manoseaba sus pechos mientras la derecha la bajó lentamente hasta meterla entre sus piernas y empezó a moverla, su única defensa era tratar de cerrar las piernas con fuerza pero no era suficiente, su mano ya estaba dentro y no dejaba de frotar su sexo encima del panatalón. También sentía los besos húmedos que recorrían su cuello. Volvió a sentirse con hielo sobre la piel.

-_Ssssshhh . . . relájate, no me ayudas . . ._-

-_Ron . . . no quiero . . ._-

Las caricias de él cesaron al escucharla, se quedaron en silencio un momento tal y como se habían detenido, ambos poco a poco fueron relajando su cuerpo, fueron de la tensión a la calma, aún cuando sus manos seguían sobre su cuerpo y las de ella sobre los brazos del sofá, la situación parecía recuperar la cordura. La temperatura parecía disminuir . . .

-_Necesitas acostumbrarte . . . cuando lo hagas, vas a dejar de sufrir . . ._- Él hablaba muy despacio en su oído con mucha tranquilidad –_Nosotros te amamos Ginny, jamás te haríamos daño, eres nuestra hermana . . ._-

El silencio volvió, las palabras que le había dicho Ron circulaban en su cabeza sin poder asimilarlas, no las había comprendido ¿Qué entiende él por daño? La había cuidado siempre de Corner, de Dean, no quería que le hicieran daño y qué se supone que hacían ellos con ella?

La amenaza parecía haber pasado, ella se había quedado pensando en todo aquello aún sobre él, con sus manos abrazándola. El tiempo pasaba en calma, ella no supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. Él se había relajado tanto que incluso se estaba quedando dormido. ¡Que increíble eres Ron, increíble!

Se levantó suavemente y lo miró ahí, soñoliento sobre el sofá, haciendo esas caras y esos sonidos de siempre, ella en otra ocasión se hubiera sonreído, pero ahora lo que le provocaban era sorpresa. Ese que estaba sentado ahí era Ron, RON! Su hermano, él que ella siempre había conocido como su hermano. La fiebre le había pasado y era de nuevo . . .él. Recordó que a pesar de todo lo amaba . . . era su hermano . . . aunque cuando él se transforma ella también lo hace . . . y lo desprecia con todas sus fuerzas.

Subió a su recámara apreciando más que nunca el ser hechicera, pero seguramente no siempre tendría el poder de que sucediera algo como lo que hoy la había salvado. ¿Salvado? Me tocaba con lujuria, ¿Creo que me salvé solo porque no me penetró? ¿Realmente me salvé?

Los pensamientos llenaban su cabeza y daban vueltas y vueltas, las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por su cara, sin que todos esos pensamientos pudieran aterrizar o ser verdaderamente claros. No sabía como se comportaría mañana o se comportarían ellos. No sabía si quiera que haría más tarde a la hora de la cena.

Un rato después se escuchaban ya los ruidos de la familia, al llegar se toparon con Ron dormido aún en el sofá, ella bajó las escaleras y se sorprendió al ver a Bill de nuevo, no se había ido.

_-¿Bill? ¿Qué pasó?_-

-_Ah, los asuntos que me habían traído aquí se han complicado, tengo que ver mañana que puedo hacer_-

Ginny observó las pocas compras de su madre y que no había nada ahí que hubieran comprado los gemelos. Ella notó desde que bajó de su recámara que Fred y George miraban extrañados que Ron estuviera dormido en el sofá. ¿Por qué se fueron los gemelos? ¿De verdad tenían que ver algo en el callejón Diagon? Era lógico, en ese momento lo comprendió, claro, ellos se fueron para dejar a Ron solo con ella.

Un par de horas más tarde se preparaban para la cena, ella comenzaba a actuar lo mas natural posible, pero como si tuviera una antena, estaba alerta a la primer señal de peligro. Durante la cena platicaron de los asuntos de Gringgots que tenían a Bill ahí y algunas anécdotas de su padre en el Ministerio. Quién los hubiera visto no habría notado nada . . .

Cuando ella se preparaba ya para acostarse, escuchó . . . había ruidos en el cuarto de los gemelos. Los ruidos que ella siempre había reconocido como los de sus encuentros. Estaban teniendo un encuentro sin ella . . . tomó su varita instintivamente, tal vez quisieran ir por ella . . .

Estuvo más al pendiente de sus sonidos que nunca, prácticamente podía saber qué era lo que hacían. Los ruidos cesaron, ella espero, no había señales. Volvió a comprender algo. Ellos actúan con el consentimiento del otro, porque el otro, sea quien sea de ellos lo acepta, también tiene ganas de sexo. Por eso cuando ella le dijo a Ron -_no quiero_- el se detuvo. A ella la presionan porque creen que así sucede al Principio, ¿Así lo vivieron ellos también?

La noche transcurrió tranquila, nadie fue a buscarla, aunque su sueño se había vuelto muy ligero, alerta siempre.

Bajó después de arreglar sus cosas y desayunó con Bill. Por alguna razón no tangible ella tampoco se sentía segura con él, tal vez alucinaba pero . . .

Bill se acercó a ella cuando terminó su desayuno y le dijo en un susurro muy cerca

-_¿Cómo vas?_-

-_ . . . de . . . que . . ._- su pregunta la sorprendió

-_Con tu resfriado_-

-_A-ah . . . bien, ya no hay problema_-

-_Ya no tienes problema con el resfriado?_-

-_No . . ._-

-_No solo me quede por los asuntos de Gringgots, también me quede por ti, te dije que estaría al pendiente recuerdas?_-

-_ . . . si_- respondió ella con una voz que apenas se oía, su sangre estaba helada

Cuando terminó sus labores con su madre, estando solas ellas dos, le pidió permiso para ir a dar un paseo por el bosque que está cercano a La Madriguera, tenía ganas de caminar y de sentirse sola lejos de todos. Así que salió rápidamente antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos pudiera darse cuenta.

Empezó a caminar, pensaba y algunas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, después se convenció de que era mejor no pensar y disfrutar de los árboles, de la soledad que tenía en ese momento y cerró los ojos esforzándose para poner su mente en blanco. Había pasado un rato, estaba muy relajada cuando escuchó unos pasos apagados. No quiso abrir los ojos, alguien se acercaba. Apretó más sus ojos. ¡No puede ser! Había dejado la varita en su casa . . . ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

Ella estaba recargada en un árbol sobre el pasto, el cuerpo se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-_No estás sola . . ._-

La Cochambres

**Cómo vamos chicos, les va gustando? espero que sí, sigo apreciando sugerencias y comentarios, gracias a TODOS los comentarios, no dejen de leer cuando actualice, lo haré pronto . . . besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

_. . . No estás sola . . ._

Ella prefirió continuar con los ojos cerrados, tal vez si imaginaba que todo era un sueño . . . una pesadilla . . . Pero debió suponer que sería muy fácil para sus hermanos preguntar dónde se encontraba y que su madre al no conocer la situación se los dijera. Se había puesto una trampa ella misma, estúpidamente había ido a meterse sola a la boca del lobo, y además sin ninguna protección.

Sintió lentamente el aliento del hermano que se acercaba, no sabía exactamente quién era, pero indudablemente era alguno de ellos. Continuó con los ojos cerrados, él se acercó a su cuerpo y le dedicó un beso en la mejilla. A ese, le siguieron varios que caminaban suavemente por su cuello, ella comenzó a llorar en silencio víctima de una impotencia enorme. Gritar? Correr? ¿A dónde llegaría antes de que él estuviera de nuevo con ella?

Su hermano, tomándola del cuello la recostó sobre la hierba, mientras las náuseas subían hasta su garganta. Él se recargó sobre ella quien inevitablemente llevó las manos a sus hombros para empujarlo, es cierto que no estaba imprimiendo mucha fuerza, pero, de verdad que en ese momento se sentía terriblemente débil, desilusionada más que nunca, sin mencionar que estúpidamente culpable por haber facilitado las cosas de ese modo.

El tomó sus antebrazos y los levantó poniéndolos sobre la cabeza de ella, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, ¿Fred . . . de nuevo? ¿George? Se sintió incapaz de reconocerlo bien, pero era uno de los gemelos, sus ojos estaban húmedos y no podía enfocar bien.

Él se levantó un poco sobre ella para retirar su camiseta y buscó quitar la de ella también, pero ella, sin más lágrimas ni suplicas, se opuso, jamás dejaría de oponerse; pero con él encima era poco posible que realmente lograra algo, con tan solo aplicar un poco más de fuerza le había quitado la blusa y sujetado de nuevo las manos. Eso pareció inquietarlo o desesperarlo pues empezó a ser más insistente con ella. Se olvidó un poco de la calma con la que había ido hasta ahora, no la dejaría que encontrara otra posibilidad de resistirse. Entonces ella supo quién era . . . Era George.

La boca de George rodaba por su piel de nuevo y con manos desesperadas retiraba de ella pantalón y pantaletas, llevándose con ellos las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que no lo hiciera, de que finalmente no continuara como había sucedido el día anterior con Ron. En aquella ocasión había logrado que Ron se detuviera con dos palabras, ¿Funcionarían ahora . . .?

-_no quiero George, no quiero, detente!_-

Pero él no habló y continuó sin detenerse, esta vez no funcionaron aquellas palabras. Por el contrario parecían haberle dicho –_sigue, sigue_- pues él la acariciaba con mucha más intensidad, como si al incrementar sus caricias fuera a lograr que ella diera su consentimiento o pudiera evitar que ella se opusiera más o . . . tal vez aquello aminoraba su sentimiento de culpa. ¡¡A saber que diablos podía tener George en la cabeza!

Repentinamente él estaba ya bajando sus pantalones y ella sintió antes de siquiera esperarlo, como entraba en ella sin demora, estaba desesperado. El jadeaba fuertemente y ella hacía de repente algún esfuerzo más por liberarse, para molestarlo, para quitarle la concentración o algo que ayudara a que aquello terminara.

Lograba sentir como latía frenéticamente el corazón en el pecho de George, sus manos aferradas a su cadera y empujar su cuerpo una y otra y otra vez contra el de ella, detener sus manos cada vez que ella las levantaba en algún intento derrotado por hacer algo. Entre intensos gemidos él levantó su torso para responder a lo que su cuerpo demandaba aumentando la intensidad, para más tarde contener un grito, y llenarla de él, quien se movió inmediatamente después y le dio la espalda.

Este gesto a ella le pareció particularmente raro, tal vez sí sentía algo de culpa, tal vez sí se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo que no debe ser; pero entonces ¿Por qué lo hace?

Ella se sentó poco a poco, cubriéndose con su ropa mientras él también se vestía. Ella se detuvo al notar como de entre sus piernas salía aquél líquido mezclado con sangre, él volteó hacia ella y al darse cuenta su expresión cambió de inmediato.

-_¿Estás bien?_-

Ella no respondió, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle aquella pregunta? Sólo lo miró con cara de incredulidad y reproche.

-_La vez pasada también sangraste . . . no creí que . . . lo siento_-

-_Si lo sientes . . . no lo hubieras hecho_-

Ginny no supo de donde tomó la fuerza para responderle, se terminó de vestir y se fue dejándolo ahí. Estaba llena de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía impotente, triste, llena de rabia, desesperada, derrotada y al mismo tiempo con ganas de desafiarlos, de no dejar de luchar. Lloró de regreso a La Madriguera. Al llegar las exclamaciones de su madre quien estaba acompañada de Bill, la hicieron sobresaltarse:

-_¡Niña, ¿pero qué te paso!_-

-_Qué . . ._- dijo Ginny volteando a verse, su ropa estaba llena de tierra –_Ah . . . me he caído, en la colina . . . me daré un baño_-

Había encontrado el pretexto idóneo para darse un baño, limpiarse de todo lo que había dejado George en su cuerpo, Bill la había observado atentamente desde que entró.

Sin pasar siquiera por su habitación, se metió en el baño, se desnudo y entró en la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente cayera sobre ella, como si eso la purificara, tomó sus pantaletas y las lavó bajo el chorro de agua mientras las observaba pensando en lo que significaba, en lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó el estropajo y con jabón talló todo su cuerpo queriendo retirar todo lo que ella sentía que la ensuciaba, pero era como si la saliva de sus hermanos hubiera penetrado bajo su piel y no pudiera sacarla, dejando una huella por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente salió y se fue a vestir para bajar a comer.

Cuando llegó al comedor, ahí estaban ya todos, su padre, su madre, Bill, Ron, Fred y George. Hablaban acaloradamente sobre algo de los gemelos. Su estómago dio un vuelco, parecía que los reprendían por algo.

-_No Fred no, sus locuras se han pasado de la raya. Y ahora quieren formalizarlas . . ._-

-_Mamá deberías haberlo supuesto, nosotros no somos como el tarado de Percy . . ._-

-_Pero . . . es que . . . Fred, George ¿quién les ha dicho que esas locuras dan para comer?_-

-_Si no fuera así, no estaríamos pudiendo poner la tienda mamá, además si la vamos a poner, necesitamos estar al pendiente del negocio_-

-_Arthur . . ._-

-_Esta bien Molly déjalos, es su decisión, por lo menos se están haciendo responsables_-

-_Cielo Santo, y cuándo piensan iniciar con todo eso?_-

-_La tienda la abriremos pasado mañana_-

-_Y nos trasladaremos a allá un par de días más, cuando tengamos todo listo_-

Ginny se esforzaba por comprender . . . los gemelos se van? A poner una tienda de sus bromas? La noticia la impresionó, sentía alivio y incertidumbre a la vez, esa era una verdadera sorpresa. Ron, a su lado permanecía callado y con la vista clavada en el plato. Mientras Bill sonreía apoyando a los gemelos y riendo con sus comentarios y tonterías. Fred era quien más hablaba y bromeaba como siempre, George apenas si compartió alguna de las bromas. No dirigió su vista hacia ella para nada.

Por la tarde Ginny volvía a sentirse como cuando tuvo aquél resfriado fingido, era como si de verdad lo tuviera, sentía el cuerpo pesado, estaba irritada, sin fuerzas ni ánimos para nada. Al anochecer mientras los gemelos cuchicheaban en la cocina, Ginny se encontraba en la sala con sus padres y Bill. Cuando ella tuvo ganas de ir a su habitación, al hacer el esfuerzo de pararse sintió una molestia y se detuvo.

-_¿Qué pasa?_- preguntó su madre observándola

-_Nada_-

-_Ah Arthur es que te he dicho, Ginny hoy en la mañana salió a dar un paseo y se cayó en la colina, ¡Figúrate!_-

-_Te has lastimado Ginny, ¿ hay algo que te duela?_-

-_No, no papá, solo fue un tironcito, es que . . ._-

-_Vamos Ginny, dinos la verdad, debes haberte lastimado sino, no hubieras llegado llorosa_-

Ginny sintió que la sangre desaparecía de sus venas, no quería seguir con aquella conversación. Para decírselo a sus padres se necesitaba mucho valor, uno que ella en ese momento no tenía.

-_Yo . . . no mamá, no te preocupes_-

-_Si quieres podemos ir a San Mungo mañana mismo a que te revise un curandero_-

Los gemelos voltearon de improviso a la conversación, hubo un breve instante de silencio, Bill la observaba atento.

-_¿Lo crees necesario?_- preguntó Bill

Ginny sintió que su cabeza giraba de nuevo, sentía otra vez que esa centésima de segundo era eterna, en donde todos la observaban y esperaban expectantes su respuesta, mientras ella pensaba un millón de cosas a la vez. Titubeó y dijo:

-_eh . . .no, no . . ._-

Decidió no moverse y quedarse ahí mientras su madre, contaba que _una vez cuando ella era adolescente se cayó en los terrenos de Hogwarts y . . ._ . Ginny no la escuchaba realmente, probablemente había dejado pasar la mejor oportunidad que tendría para enterar sus padres y detener aquello, pero no se atrevió, tuvo miedo, dudas, le faltó valor.

Después de un rato, se sintió harta de estar ahí y con la maravillosa excusa de que había recaído en su resfriado se retiró a su cuarto con una pequeña vela. Al entrar iba más dormida que despierta, puso la vela en su mesita de noche y comenzó a desvestirse mientras buscaba su camisón. Una sombra y una respiración agitada la hicieron buscar en la débilmente iluminada habitación. Se encontró con Ron en un rincón.

No lo permitiría, ¡NO! Ahora estaba en su cuarto, sus padres abajo, no sería tan fácil. Se giró rápidamente hacía su almohada en busca de su varita, la cama se interponía entre los dos, Ron la miraba alerta, metió la mano bajo la almohada, el también sacó su varita de su pantalón. Pero . . . qué . . . no . . . ¡La varita! Levantó la almohada desesperada, no había nada abajo, levantó bruscamente los tendidos en busca de su varita pero no estaba, alguien se la había llevado.

Lo miró angustiada y confundida, él al ver que no encontraba lo que estaba buscando puso un pie sobre la cama y de un paso ya estaba con ella. Ginny abrió la boca con intención de gritar pero él le tapó la boca con la mano y como pudo la llevó a la cama. Ginny estaba solo en pantaletas y una blusa ligera. Él sin dejar de taparle la boca la acomodó sobre la cama y se montó a horcajadas sobre su cadera. Ella estaba decidida a gritar, Ron lo sabía por eso no separaba la mano de su boca mientras con la otra luchaba por contener sus manotazos.

-_Sssshhh, cállate . . . cállate!_-

Ron estaba algo asustado, no esperaba que ella estuviera preparada para pelear, pero ser visitada por dos de sus hermanos el mismo día era un exceso, y hacerlo con sus padres en casa era un descaro. Ron dudó unos momentos, tomó su varita y en un susurró dijo –_Silencio_- El hechizo la dejó sin poder hablar aunque si podía emitir sonidos guturales. Cuando él estuvo seguro de que ella ya no podía gritar descubrió su boca despacio. Ella movía los labios formulando palabras, pero Ron no iba a detenerse a leer sus labios. Nunca pensó que pudieran llegar incluso a lanzarle hechizos para lograr su objetivo, ni siquiera en sus encuentros los habían utilizado nunca.

Después de lanzar el hechizo Ron tiró su varita a un lado, lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que ella en un momento de suerte pudiera alcanzarla y hacer algo en su contra. Ya no la necesitaría, todo lo demás él podría controlarlo. Así como estaba aún a horcajadas, la tomó del talle y la subió un poco más acomodándola en el centro de la cama, le sujetó los brazos y se agachó para besuquear su piel.

Ella ponía todas las fuerzas de que era capaz en empujar a Ron, aunque no lograba moverlo en absoluto, pero no quería rendirse, no podía rendirse. No lograban salir de su boca más sonidos, que los pujidos del enorme esfuerzo que hacía, pero esos nadie los escucharía.

El dejó de sujetarle las manos para quitar su ropa, pero ella estaba esperando eso para actuar, mientras él quitaba su camiseta inmediatamente se sentó. Cuando se la hubo quitado sintió como ella movía sus piernas buscando la manera de zafarse y entre forcejeos la detuvo y le quitó la blusa y sujetándola del cuello le quitó también las pantaletas mientras ella se retorcía y le tiraba patadas. Él volvió a tomarla enérgicamente.

-¡_No me hagas lastimarte . . . no quiero lastimarte!_- le dijo Ron en un tono casi de súplica

Parecía que realmente no quería hacerle daño con su fuerza pero. . . si quería tenerla . . .

Ron se dejó caer sobre ella para tener mejor control, con las manos retenidas se dedicó a chupetear toscamente sus pechos y cuello, pero sería difícil que avanzara mucho más, en cuanto la soltara ella buscaría la manera de hacer algo. Ella notó que él además de estar excitado, estaba algo asustado, definitivamente no lo esperaba así. Si tenía suerte Ron se acobardaría de nuevo . . . él en el fondo es menos atrevido que los gemelos.

Para poder continuar necesitaba bajarse los pantalones pero no podía soltar las manos de ella. Se detuvo un segundo, definitivamente quería seguir pero ella lo miró retadora. Él trató de hacer un movimiento rápido pero ella lo fue más y logró zafarse de las horcajadas de Ron. Él no alcanzó a hacer nada con sus pantalones, no podía dejar que ella llegara a la puerta. Se bajó de la cama y la alcanzó, la jaló y la aventó con fuerza en la cama. Ron estaba angustiado y alterado, las cosas estaban muy lejos de lo que él tenía planeado.

Mientras ella se recuperaba del aventón él no desaprovechó la oportunidad, era el momento para quitarse definitivamente los pantalones. Ella estaba hincada sobre la cama, él la jaló de los brazos al tiempo que se sentaba y buscaba sentarla sobre él, ella se oponía haciendo su cuerpo hacía atrás. Finalmente Ron la sujetó con fuerza y la acostó en la cama dejándose caer sobre ella quien se retorcía bajo su peso inútilmente. Él con su mano le jaló una pierna y se acomodó para entrar.

Ella estaba cargada de adrenalina, quería correr, gritar, golpear, y no podía hacer nada de eso, se aferró con impotencia a las ropas de su cama mientras lo veía disfrutar de su intrusión. Era como si estuviera viendo a un animal moverse solo por instinto. La jalaba de los brazos y hombros hacía él, mientras jadeaba, no tenía control. Era como un niño que acaba de aprender a pasar los niveles en el Nintendo.

Se movía y se movía, jadeaba y gemía, y seguía y seguía, parecía que no acabaría nunca. A ella le pareció mucho tiempo el que duró follándola, fue mucho más que lo que duraron Fred o George, ella había terminado por cansarse. Él también se miraba cansado, por momentos se detenía para retomar el ritmo o reacomodarse un poco, hasta que por fin sintió que se venía y se salió de ella eyaculando apenas sobre sus piernas y sobre las ropas de la cama. Esa reacción le pareció sumamente extraña, los gemelos no habían hecho eso ¿Por qué Ron sí?

Ron aún jadeaba fuertemente cuando se sentó a un lado de ella, estaba lívido, se miraba como si estuviera enfermo, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Ella lo miró extrañada, no tenía idea de que le sucedía. El seguía sudando, ella pasó de la rabia y la repugnancia a la preocupación.

-_¿Ron . . .?_-

El temblaba, lo tocó y su sudor se había vuelto frío. Ginny lo miraba desconcertada, pensó incluso que podría tener un problema cardiaco o algo así, tuvo miedo. Se vistió con su camisón sin dejar de mirarlo.

-_Acuéstate . . ._-

Ron se acostó aún desnudo, ella lo tapó con las sábanas. No hablaba. Jamás hubiera esperado algo así, nunca. Era lo último que habría imaginado.

-_¿Estás bien? Me voy a ir a tu cuarto . . . tu duerme aquí_-

Él asintió con la vista fija en la pared y ella salió. En esta ocasión no lloró. Decir que Ginny se encontraba desconcertada es poco, había vivido la situación más impresionante y fuerte de su vida y su cerebro no lo asimiló en toda la noche.

Al amanecer seguía despierta y pensó que aprovechando que estaba en la recámara de Ron no desperdiciaría la oportunidad y registró toda la habitación en busca de su varita, pero no la encontró. A cambio encontró otras cosas que la hicieron conocer aspectos de Ron que no se hubiera imaginado. ¿Qué hacía Ron con una foto de la tía Muriel en su recámara? Mas tarde la puerta se abrió.

-_¿Hija podrías ayudarme un momento?_-

Ginny se sorprendió de que su madre pareciera estar enterada de que ella dormía ahí, pero no dijo nada. En la cocina se encontró nada menos que con Ron todo despeinado, con su pijama mal puesta, una expresión muy rara en la cara y aún tratando de parecer el de siempre; ella notó que evitaba a toda costa mirarla. Llena de extrañeza ayudó a su madre con el desayuno, almorzó y fue a darse un muy necesitado baño.

Cuando bajó después de su baño encontró la cocina sola y la varita de su madre en la mesa. No había nadie más en la casa, los gemelos habían salido a ver lo del local para su tienda y Ron estaba ayudando a su madre a podar las plantas del patio. Subió rápidamente con ella y se metió al cuarto de Ron.

-_¡Accio varita . . . accio varita!_-

Una varita salió disparada de entre las ropas hacia su mano, la tomó regocijada, pero al observarla bien notó que era la de Ron. Salió y fue a la habitación de los gemelos a repetir la misma acción pero en esa habitación no había ninguna varita.

Cuando bajó, Bill estaba en la cocina y la vio llegar con la varita de su madre en la mano.

-_¿Es la varita de mamá?_-

-_Eeh . . . huumm . . . este . . ._-

-_¿Necesitas algo?_-

-_No . . . es que . . ._-

Él se acercó a ella, la observó con serenidad por un momento para luego decirle:

-_Ya sabes que si yo puedo ayudarte en algo, lo que necesites Ginny, puedes decirme lo que sea_-

Ginny ya había notado ese gesto en Bill, esa forma de mirarla, esa misma invitación, tal vez . . . tal vez él si podría ayudarla, quizá él era su tabla de salvación y ella no lo había considerado . . . tal vez todo lo que había creído sentir era producto de su delirio, de su angustia y él podía ayudarla ¿Bill será quien pueda ayudarla?

La Cochambres

**_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal . . . _ ¡ah no verdad!**

**No ya en serio el que sigue tal vez sea el último, no dejen de darme sus comentarios, ¡ya pueden dejar comentarios anónimos! (no sabía que tenía candado, sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

_. . . puedes decirme lo que sea_. . .

-_Bill . . ._-

-_¿Quieres hablar?_-

-_ . . . si . . ._-

-_vamos arriba_-

Mientras caminaban hacia las habitaciones Ginny sentía temblar sus piernas, y su corazón latir muy rápido dentro del pecho. Cuando se acercaron a su habitación Bill tomó su mano. Cuando estuvieron adentro, las palabras daban vueltas sin orden en su cabeza, no sabía bien que decir o como empezar.

-_Dime_-

Ella estrujaba sus manos mientras buscaba las palabras.

-_Es que . . . Bill . . . es sobre los gemelos y Ron . . ._-

Bill la observaba atento, sin asomo de sorpresa -_¿. . . te han estado visitando?_-

Ella lo miró sorprendida -_¿Lo sabes?_-

-_Si_-

-_¡¿Entonces porqué no has hecho nada!_-

-_Cálmate Ginny vamos a hablarlo con calma_-

-_¿Con calma?_- Ella comenzó a alejarse dando pasos hacia atrás

-_Ven, ¿quieres hablar? Pues entonces vamos a hablar_-

-_¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?_-

-_Desde que llegué_-

-_Fred te lo dijo_-

-_Si_-

-_¿Por qué, Bill? ¿POR QUÉ?_-

-_Tienes que tomar la cosas con calma, yo se que al principio es difícil pero . . . todos hemos pasado por esto . . ._-

-_¿Todos? ¿Quiénes?_-

-_Todos Ginny, todos . . ._-

-_¿También Charlie y Percy?_-

-_Todos . . ._-

-_Pero . . . ¿cómo comenzó? . . . tú . . ._-

-_Olvida cómo empezó, no lo creerías, solo confórmate con saber, que es algo por lo que hemos pasado todos, y para todos ha sido desconcertante al principio_-

-_Pero Bill, SOMOS HERMANOS_-

-_Si, pero no pasa nada, es simplemente el cumplimiento de una necesidad, las cosas pasan, las personas maduran y van aprendiendo a controlar sus emociones y su cuerpo, pero es poco a poco_-

-_¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES NORMAL QUE HAGAN LO QUE HACEN!_-

-_¿Te han lastimado? ¿Han sido violentos contigo?_-

-_Me obligan, es a la fuerza_-

-_Pero no te han golpeado o algo así?_-

-_ . . . no, pero me han hechizado_-

-_¿Hechizado? ¿Quién?_- ahora si Bill parecía preocupado

-_Ron_-

-¿_Imperius. . .?_-

-_No, "silencio"_-

-_ah, vaya . . . ese hechizo lo hemos utilizado siempre_-

-_Lo han utilizado siempre?_-

-_Claro, alguna vez escuchaste cuando . . . en fin, olvídalo_-

-_Y porqué los gemelos no lo usan?_-

-_Pues porque a ellos así les gusta, es parte de su personalidad sexual supongo_-

-_ . . .mira, si ustedes lo hacen. . . no me importa . . . ¿pero porqué obligarme?_-

-_Ginny, para todos ha sido difícil al principio, pero después, se termina por entender como lo que es, la mera satisfacción de una necesidad que todos hemos tenido, ¿no le darías de comer a un hermano que tiene hambre?_-

-_No me parece similar . . . Pero, qué los hizo integrarme si ustedes ya tenían experiencia . . . ya estaban integrados, no sé . . ._-

-_. . . eres la única mujer Weasley en generaciones, lo sabes; ellos nunca habían estado con una mujer, además Ron nos comentó que este año saliste con un chico en el colegio, eso dio a entender que pues . . . tal vez tu ya estabas preparada para todo esto_-

-_O sea, que por tener un novio . . . no, no lo entiendo Bill, y no comparto en absoluto lo que ustedes hacen y piensan_-

-_Te entiendo, te entiendo de verdad, fue por eso que les pedí que lo entendieran también. ¿Han venido de uno en uno verdad?_-

-_La primera vez no, pero, quieres decir que . . ._-

-_Tranquila, ven acá_-

-_¡NO ME TOQUES!_-

-_Esta bien, escucha, si en este momento te sirve de consuelo los gemelos están grandes y se van y ahora que ponen su tienda seguramente su mente se ocupara en otras cosas o encuentren un par de chicas que los hagan enfocar sus pensamientos y sus hormonas fuera de aquí. Después seguramente Ron también lo hará y todo esto acabará cuando todos tengan una vida más hecha y más adulta_-

-_Ron . . . Ron sufre . . ._-

-_Si lo sé. Él . . . él es especial, sus inseguridades . . . él también estuvo desconcertado las primeras veces, pero es tal vez quién más lo necesita_-

-_ . . .¿Dices que Percy también?_-

-_jjjj . . . Percy_-

-_¿Cómo es posible que papá y mamá no se hayan dado cuenta?_-

-_No hagas preguntas de las que tal vez no querrías saber la respuesta_-

Ginny no tuvo más que decir, haber escuchado eso último le hizo volar tanto su mente que prefirió verdaderamente no continuar. Se sentó en la cama con su vista fija en el nudo de una de las maderas de la pared. Bill se acercó a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

No salió de ahí hasta la hora de comer, tampoco acertó a llorar, los pensamientos y recuerdos y palabras giraban en su cabeza sin encontrar un acomodo. Parecía que lo único que le quedaba era suplicar por que Ron encontrara una novia en el próximo curso o que finalmente Hermione le hiciera caso. Pero principalmente se propuso ser fuerte y no permitir que esto le afectara más de lo que le estaba afectando, aunque al volver a Hogwarts la esperaba Dean algo flechado y ella no sabía si podría seguir con él y seguramente pronto vería a Harry también . . . ¡Dios!

Cuando bajó a comer se encontró con más noticias. La discusión era acalorada. Bill ¿Se casa? ¿Con Fleur?

-_Bill . . . pero Bill, hijo te estas precipitando_-

-_Mamá es la mejor oportunidad que tengo, ahora que han decido dejarme aquí, ya no tenemos ninguna objeción para casarnos_-

-_Pero, vamos a ver ¿Cuánto es que tienen ustedes de novios?_-

-_Casi un año mamá, ella vendrá unos días para convivir con nosotros y que la situación quede formalizada. Llegará en un par de semanas_-

Los gemelos sonreían muy contentos mientras su papá le daba unas palmadas de apoyo a Bill, Ron continuaba un poco serio, y ella solo se limitó a observar. Bill volvería a vivir en casa, pronto llegaría Fleur de visita, los gemelos se iban y ponían una tienda para vender sus sortilegios . . . su vida daba un giro de 180 grados. Por la noche al volver a su recámara encontró su varita en el centro de la cama.

La semana transcurrió con días largos en los que ella no dejó de observar todo con atención, confirmó que sus hermanos son los mismos de siempre mientras no tienen aquella "hambre" que decía Bill. Los gemelos se fueron al Callejón Diagon y estaban verdaderamente emocionados y con más creatividad y alegría que nunca. Bill había tenido razón, en ese momento los gemelos no distraían para nada sus pensamientos fuera de la tienda. Se sentían enormes, felices. Ginny pudo incluso sentirse contenta por ellos, de alguna manera ese era un éxito para toda la familia.

Por otro lado, Ron había vuelto poco a poco a ser el de siempre, ella reconoció de nuevo que Bill había tenido razón respecto a él, era quién más necesitaba sentirse amado, tenía inseguridades, en el fondo es muy inocente. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos respecto a toda esa situación que se había desencadenado desde hacía más o menos dos semanas atrás, era muy confusa, seguía pensando que era anormal, pero por otro lado comprendía algunas de las cosas que Bill le había dicho. Además hacía varios días que no era visitada, así que se sentía más tranquila.

La semana terminaba con el aviso de que Dumbledore llevaría a Harry la semana próxima a La Madriguera para que él y Ron iniciaran su sexto curso. Cuando el aviso de Fawkes llegó, Ron inmediatamente mandó a Pig con Hermione para avisarle. Por la noche Pig volvió con su respuesta, ella llegaría también por esas fechas. Después de cenar y limpiar la cocina, Ginny subió a su recámara y se acostó.

Cuando comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, en el silencio y la oscuridad de su recámara se escuchó el ¡_crack_! de un aparecimiento. Ginny suspiró, ¿quién sería esta vez?

Un cuerpo levantó las ropas de su cama y se metió a sus espaldas, estaban de lado, las manos de él la abrazaron y comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo. No se opuso, ¿para qué? Las caricias llegaron a ser apasionadas mientras le besaba el cuello y la espalda. Una de esas manos le subió el camisón hasta la cintura y bajó su pantaleta un poco, un momento después estaba siendo penetrada por su excitado hermano.

-Oh . . . Fleur . . . aah . . . Fleur . . .- Gemía entre suspiros y jadeos

¿Por qué demonios no se desahogaba con ella? Seguramente Fleur no se negaba. Esperó cansinamente hasta que él terminó. Él se quedó un rato aún recargado sobre su hombro, seguían de lado, ella no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Un rato después él le acomodó la ropa de nuevo y le dio un beso en la frente al irse. No se había dado cuanta pero dos lágrimas solitarias estaban en sus mejillas, ni siquiera distinguió la causa, poco más tarde se durmió.

El tiempo seguía su marcha, los días pasaron y una noche Bill recordaba en la cena que Fleur llegaría al día siguiente. Parecía que la casa se llenaría de gente, pues Hermione llegaría un día después y luego Harry para entrar al colegio.

El día inició para Ginny muy temprano, algo la despertó a pesar de que aún tenía sueño, se dirigió al baño con poca decisión y entró. Antes de cerrar la puerta se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba bañándose, se iba de regreso cuando la puerta de la regadera se abrió, era Ron.

-_No te vayas, quédate . . . por favor_-

Ron tenía una mano sobre su miembro erecto. Sintió . . . ¿lástima? Seguramente cuando ella llegó se estaba masturbando. Cerró la puerta tras de ella sin dejar de mirarlo y se quedó parada donde estaba. Él salió empapado y se acercó a ella mirándola extrañado. Esperó un momento y bajó los tirantes de su camisón sin dejar de mirarla, como a la espera de alguna reacción. Ella no hizo nada. Paseó suavemente las yemas de los dedos sobre sus pechos y jaló el camisón hacía abajo hasta que cayó al piso, después quitó sus pantaletas y la llevó a la regadera.

La recargó en los mosaicos y empezó a tocar todo su cuerpo, todo en un verdadero reconocimiento, luego sintió su mano meterse entre sus piernas. Bien, a los gemelos los gusta escucharse y Ron tiene la afición de frotar genitales femeninos . . . -_es parte su personalidad sexual supongo . . ._-. A Ginny no le parecía agradable, su vagina respondía sola ante ese estímulo y eso la hacía sentir mal.

El puso un pie entre los de ella y los separó, se agachó hasta quedar al nivel adecuado y la penetró muy lentamente con un gemido suave. Ginny pensó que conociendo a Ron tendría tiempo de ponerse a pensar en muchas cosas, como las que le hacían falta para su regreso al colegio, si su uniforme le quedaba y hasta repasar mentalmente algunas clases. No sentía nada, es decir, por supuesto que sentía un pene moverse en su vagina pero, estaba menos excitada que con los besos de Dean o Michael.

Justo pensaba en si su falda del uniforme le quedaría cuando Ron, tal vez cansado de la posición, la llevó con él a sentarse en el piso. Ella estaba montada sobre él, entonces aprovechó para penetrarse con menos profundidad mientras él se entretenía mamando como un infante. Mas tarde Ron la abrazaba aumentando profundidad y velocidad para luego moverla y aferrándose al piso eyacular al aire.

Él se quedó recargado en los mosaicos, ella lo miró con detenimiento, cuando él descubrió su mirada se sintió turbado. Ginny estaba sentada sobre las rodillas de Ron, le dio una palmada en la pierna y le dijo:

-_Vete, déjame bañarme_-

Ambos se levantaron, él se enjuagó rápidamente el cuerpo y se fue. Ginny se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho. No era placentero pero no había sido tan terrible, por lo menos ya no sufría.

Unas horas más tarde llegó Bill acompañado de Fleur y la casa se llenaba con un poco de tensión. Bill tratando de integrarla, su mamá haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable, su papá como siempre tolerante y afable, Ron haciendo un esfuerzo por llamar su atención, Ginny lo vio esperar ilusionado el beso se su saludo . . .

Al día siguiente llegaba Hermione y se instalaba en su recamara marcando el fin de cualquier intento de visita. No estaban los gemelos y Ginny sabía que Ron no se atrevería con la casa llena y menos con Hermione ahí, Bill tampoco teniendo a Fleur cerca. Ella sabía que difícilmente Ron la buscaría con malas intenciones durante el curso así que en realidad con el inicio del curso empezaban sus vacaciones. Dumbledore llevó a Harry una de esas noches con algunas novedades. Seguramente ese año les depararía muchas cosas, ella esperaba que todas ellas fueran buenas, pero qué sucederá en las próximas vacaciones?

**FIN**

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado el final, cualquier comentario de aprobación o reprobación es bienvenido. Saludos **


End file.
